Luigi's Mansion
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Princess Daisy is invited, by Luigi, to come to his glorious, yet creepy, mansion. Once there, Daisy is expecting Luigi to greet her, but he doesn't and is nowhere to be found. Exploring the mansion while searching for Luigi, something strange and unexplainable happens in the Study.


**Luigi's Mansion**

Princess Daisy allowed a huff to escape her mouth as her hands planted themselves firmly upon her hips. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at the massive mansion that towered over her. The mansion looked incredibly creepy from the outside, especially with the lightning striking the sky and the thunder booming all around. It was dark and rainy too, making it much more frightening.

But was Princess Daisy scared?

Heck no!

Luigi had invited her to come over to his new mansion, mentioning something about finding Mario and getting rid of all of the ghosts in the mansion. Daisy believed him entirely, knowing there were such things a ghosts; Boos being living proof of that.

Humming to herself, Daisy stepped up to the large double doors of the mansion, not hesitating to knock. She waited for a few minutes before the door creaked open on its own.

The tomboyish princess entered the abode, seeing that the lights in the Foyer were on. The female shut the doors behind her and darted her eyes in all directions, seeing two staircases leading up to the second floor.

"Hello?" She called out, putting her gaze here and there with curiosity painting her facial features.

There was no reply.

"Odd," Daisy caterwauled, deciding to take the stairs to the second floor. "I would've expected Luigi to come and greet me since he was the one who _invited_ me over!" Now she was beginning to become annoyed.

The princess reached the second floor and then opened the door to the Parlor, immediately leaving the Foyer. Once in, she noticed the lights were on in there too and it was spectacularly clean. Daisy caught a whiff of something flowery, like air freshener or something.

"Luigi?" Daisy called out in a questionable manner, roaming the room and eyeing the books and antiques in there. It was pretty nice, she noticed. After exploring the Parlor, Daisy ventured into the Anteroom.

Now in the thin hallway, Daisy realized that the lights were dim and it was a little dark and dreary inside. Still looking around for the green clad plumber, the girl traveled into the Wardrobe Room, not finding anything to be of interest in there.

"Hello?!" Daisy yawped once again, a frown crawling onto her facial features.

Now she was just ticked.

Grumbling to herself in irritation, Daisy exited the room and then kept going until she found herself in the Foyer again. She somehow ended up in the Study, finding a fire going in a fireplace. There was something strange about the room though. It was extremely quiet and dark.

Showing no fear whatsoever, Daisy explored the room, looking around here and there and not finding anything interesting. Just when she was about to leave, the sound of a book falling from one of the bookshelves in the room sounded. Spinning around, Daisy's eyes glued to a book on the carpeted floor.

"Strange…" Daisy murmured to herself, strolling on over to the book and picking it up. It was covered in dust and looked very old and ancient. The female used her gloved hand to swat at the dust covering the book before putting it back where it was.

Frowning, Daisy looked around once more before the door to the room burst open, revealing a panicked looking Luigi. Daisy had been startled and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart, releasing a loud sigh of relief when she realized it was the plumber. Then she tried to mask it with aggravation.

"Luigi!" She exclaimed. "Where were you?!"

"Sorry, Daisy!" Luigi quickly apologized, turning on the lights in the room. "I didn't realize you arrived until I heard noises up here! I got scared and thought there were more ghosts in here!"

Daisy shook her head. "Nope. Just me."

"That's a relief!"

"So, anyway, you gonna show me around or what? I wasn't invited for nothing." Daisy commented, her anger subsiding a little.

Luigi smiled. "Yup! Follow me, princess!"

Daisy watched as Luigi trekked out of the Study, whistling a happy tune. Daisy was about to leave the room, but remembered the book falling out of the bookshelf. She began to wonder how that happened, but decided not to worry about it as she followed Luigi out, shutting the door behind her softly.

That same book was on the floor again right when Daisy's action was completed…but it went unnoticed…


End file.
